1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light guide plate technology field, and more particularly to a fixing device for a light guide plate or plates.
2. Description of Prior Art
A liquid crystal display device mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The backlight module is utilized for providing light for the liquid crystal panel when the liquid crystal panel displays images. A light guide plate of the backlight module is utilized for guiding the light to the liquid crystal panel.
Local dimming is a common technology used in the backlight module. Local dimming means that brightness and darkness in each of different areas of the backlight module can be controlled. A commonly used method for implementing the local dimming is to cut the light guide plate locally, or to cut the light guide plate into two ones and then the two ones are assembled, so as to achieve the control of brightness and darkness in each of different areas of the backlight module.
However, only paths of the light or disposed positions of the backlight module are concerned in the prior arts. A fixing device used for one light guide plate which is cut locally or for assembling two light guide plates is seldom provided, so that effect of local dimming is affected because of poor fixing methods of the light guide plate or plates.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problem of lacking a fixing device for a light guide plate or plates.